Madama Butterfly
Madama Butterfly is the demon in which has made a pact with Bayonetta, being the main source of most of Bayonetta's power.Bayonetta While her limbs manifest most commonly as the Wicked Weave attacks Bayonetta uses in her battles, she fully appears in Bayonetta 2 during some of the Umbran Climax. Book of Infernal Demons "A demon taking the form of a woman who left this world under unfortunate circumstances, only to be reincarnated in hell. Unlike her beautiful, swallowtail butterfly-like appearance, this demon is particularly brutal, and her reputation is well known even amongst the denizens of Inferno. If a conjurer were to sign a contract and trade her soul, the demon would impart upon her enormous power and great wisdom." Appearance Madama Butterfly takes the form of a woman with swallowtail butterfly traits. She wears a purple thigh-split dress from the middle that shows her blue legs and, purple high heels the top of her dress is also open in a way that shows her breasts rested against purple straps. On her arms are long purple cuffs that wrap around her middle finger, along with butterfly accessories and red spikes on her knuckles. Madama Butterfly's most defining feature is the large butterfly-shaped headpiece that sits evenly on her head, gold spiky ornaments also rest on her forehead. Her eyes are completely red, and appear almost jewel-like. In a physical form, she is revealed to rival Gomorrah in size and towers over all beneath her.Bayonetta 2 History Reincarnated in hell taking the form of a woman whose demise were under some "unfortunate circumstances", Madama Butterfly garnered a reputation in Inferno due to her brutality.Bayonetta - Book of Infernal Demons At some point, she also became a hated figure to the infernal demon Alraune though the circumstances surrounding her hatred for Madama Butterfly remains unknown. Story Bayonetta 2 While fighting the Masked Lumen, she is promptly summoned by Bayonetta to do battle with the Lumen. In response, the Lumen Sage then summoned Temperantia and the demon and angel fight one another. Trading blows with one another, Madama Butterfly is shown to equal the Cardinal Virtue in strength, throwing multiple punches at each other, until both throwing a punch strong enough to send them both flying in opposing directions. Later, due to the imbalance created after the death of present Balder, the Right Eye, Bayonetta finds herself betrayed and fighting various demons. When confronted by Pain, she remarks her gratitude for some demons keeping their part of their contract. Madama Butterfly's fist then briefly appears, giving a fist bump to the witch. After making her way to Inferno in order to rescue Jeanne from Alraune, Bayonetta summons Madama Butterfly to assist in beating Alraune. However, the latter revels in finally meeting Madama Butterfly, revealing a very deep hatred for her, but why is never explained. Bayonetta, impressed with however she managed to anger her, only remarks "nice" in return. Abilities Madama Butterfly's most notable skill is her immense strength in which Bayonetta often uses in her Wicked Weaves attacks and skill in combat. A known brutal fighter, she is capable of easily overpowering the Valiance angel by using the angel's sword against it's body, fight on par with that of the Auditio in battle, Temperantia, and headbutt a large meteor launched at her by Loptr. Possessing some magic, she is capable of manifesting wings that can enable her to fly in the air. Madama Butterfly is also capable of performing witch time when dodging Temperantia's attacks. Gameplay Bayonetta In the first game, only Madama Butterfly's arms and legs are summoned during Wicked Weaves. Her limbs sometimes change color when equipping certain weapons and attacks in different ways from claw strikes to palm thrusts. She also forms Bayonetta's shadow when it is cast and her wings are used to give the witch an extra boost in height when she jumps. When equipped with the Sergey's Lover Madama Butterfly also appears as two images that mimic all of Bayonetta's moves. Bayonetta 2 Madama Butterfly can now be summoned fully during certain Umbran Climax and Torture Attacks during boss fights and against other demons. All of her previous attack patterns and provided abilities are included along with some new ones such as uppercuts, headbutts and flying kicks. In addition, Bayonetta can use her wings to glide across distances. Madama Butterfly is briefly controllable during the fight against the summoned Temperantia in Chapter IV. She uses her fists to sideswipe and uppercut her foe and is able to activate Witch Time by dodging Temperantia's own attacks. Appearances in Other Media ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Madama Butterfly accompanies Bayonetta in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U. Her limbs can be summoned as Wicked Weaves for Bayonetta's Smash attacks and her wings appear when Bayonetta performs a midair jump. In the Wii U version of the game, she also appears in Bayonetta's shadow. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Aside from all of the above returning, Madama Butterfly's Spirit can be obtained. It is a Support Spirit, has a rarity of four stars (Legend class), requires a Primary Spirit with all three slots to use, and its ability allows the player to heal damage through poison, rather than take damage. External Links *Smash Wiki Profile Trivia * Madama Butterfly takes her name from the title character of an opera by ''Giacomo Puccini. Butterfly (also known as Cio-Cio-san) was a Japanese girl who fell in love with an American serviceman, who married her for convenience with the intention of leaving her once he found a proper American wife. Butterfly would have a child by him and wait three years for his return, only to see him arrive with his new wife, who had agreed with him to raise Butterfly's child as their own. Heartbroken, Butterfly agreed to give up the child to the couple before taking her own life by means of using her father's knife to commit jigai, a female form of seppuku, to preserve her honor. Gallery ''Bayonetta'' Butterfly Page 1.png|Madama Butterfly's Book of Infernal Demons page in the original Bayonetta MadamaButterflyfull.jpg|Concept artwork of Madama Butterfly ButterflyHandGallery.png|Madama Butterfly's hands in the demons model gallery from Bayonetta ButterflyFootGallery.png|Madama Butterfly's legs in the demons model gallery from Bayonetta ''Bayonetta 2'' Butterfly_Page.png|Madama Butterfly in the Book of Infernal Demons in Bayonetta 2 Madama_Butterfly_Gallery.png|Madama Butterfly's model in Bayonetta 2 Madama_Butterfly_Shadow.png|Madama Butterfly's shadow Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-11h43m41s63.png|The head of Madama Butterfly manifested by Bayonetta in Bayonetta 2 MadamaButterflyUC.png|Another view of Madama Butterfly ButterflyHeadcrash.png|Madama Butterfly about to headbutt Gomorrah in Bayonetta 2 Butterfly_Eyes.png|A frame of Madama Butterfly headbutting Gomorrah shows black pupils in her eyes Madama Butterfly.png|Madama Butterfly summoned behind the Valiance angel Madama_Butterfly2.png|Madama Butterfly shoving Valiance's sword into its body Butterfly_Summon.gif|Bayonetta summoning Butterfly (animated) Madama_Butterfly_Bayonetta_2.png|Madama Butterfly's fully manifested body in Bayonetta 2 vlcsnap-2014-02-15-09h43m17s82.png|vs. Temperantia Punch_Out_Butterfly.png|Madama Butterfly prepares to fight Temperantia A Butterfly in the Storm.png|Madama Butterfly goes hand-to-hand with Temperantia Butterfly_Prophet.png|Madama Butterfly about to punch the Prophet Butterfly_Alraune.png|Madama Butterfly faces Alraune MadamaButterfly_Lollipop.png|Madama Butterfly glowing red/pink to show that the (Mega) Bloody Rose Lollipop is being used Butterfly VS Temp.png 1413971474.jpg Reflist fr:Madama Butterfly it:Madama Butterfly Category:Demons Category:Females Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Story